The Daywalker
by The Reavelers
Summary: Vincent is a humanvampireSaiyan hybrid, he went to the SM dimension, because he had visions of a pink headed girl pleaing for help.
1. Default Chapter

**The Daywalker**

Question yourself this, what would you do if a vampire bit your mother 2 hours before you were even born? Exactly…like that I was born… but I didn't knew that I was of another species long extinct called the saiyans until Gohan and the others taught me, and I defeated an enemy called Tallack… I was a human/vampire/saiyan hybrid. The vampire's hunt me and I hunt them, they call me by the name of 'The Daywalker'.

The day was beautiful for the sailor scouts; the youma's weren't attacking as they usually did, Rini was in the future, Serena and the scouts were now having normal teenager lives.

In the mountains west of the Juuben District, a inter-dimensional pod was arriving and landed softly, the pod opened, and out came a boy with a black trench coat and black sunglasses and was 15 years of age. The boy grabbed the inter-dimensional walkie-talkie, "Bulma, I've arrived" said the boy through, "Glad to see your okay Vincent" said Bulma, "Bulma I want to make clear that I will call on emergency's only" said Vincent, "Okay, Bulma out" said Bulma signing out.

"Serena, what are you going to do in Summer Vacation" asked Raye, "well I plan on going out with Darien tomorrow" said Serena checking, "Well I thought we could go to the carnival on Sunday" said Ami, "We could go, yeah lets go on Sunday" said Serena throwing her fist in the air, "Hey who's cute looking" said Lita pointing to a boy walking the street with a black trench coat and black sunglasses. "Excuse me, but could you point me to the residential block of the Juuben district?" asked the boy, "I could take you there, I live there" said Serena; "I thank you" said the boy bowing down.

By the time they reached it was already sunset, "I thank you again" the boy said, "No problem, by the way what's your name?" said Serena, "My name is Vincent" said Vincent leaving, "See ya later" said Serena entering her house.

"Ok, this place looks suitable" said Vincent taking out his capsule pack and took out a house capsule, he looked at the empty lot and threw the capsule, "Good thing Bulma gave me a house capsule or I would be fucked" said Vincent entering his new home.

"Ok, Vincent time for Patrol" said Vincent checking his two guns and Katana, "First, check the residential block" said Vincent starting to run with supernatural speed, when he arrived at the residential block he noticed that teenage Vampires were patrolling for food. "Vampires" said Vincent shaking his head while approaching them, "Why don't we eat him" said a vampire looking at Vincent like a wolf, "I'm not your dinner tonight boys, I'm your reaper for tonight!" yelled Vincent taking his guns out.

A few minutes before going to sleep, Serena heard shouting outside of her house and checked her bedroom window and saw Vincent killing teenagers, "How could he" said Serena while Vincent shooting a vampire at the heart killing him and his body turned to ash. "Could it be that vampires, do exist?" said Serena remembering the legend her teacher told her about vampires, "Die bitch!" said a vampire trying to hit Vincent, but he dodged it and shot him. A vampire sneaked up on Vincent and wounded him; in retaliation he shot the last remaining vampires to bits.

Serena saw this and bolted down the stairs and outside her house, "Vincent!" said Serena running to him, "Hm?" said Vincent seeing the girl from before, "Are you alright?" asked Serena, "Don't worry" said Vincent, "How could I not worry, your wounded" said Serena pulling him to her house. "Seriously don't worry I have dealt with vampires all of my life" said Vincent struggling out of Serena's hold, "No, your staying in my house until your better" said Serena, "All right I'll stay for tonight" said Vincent.

The next day

"Hey Vincent, wake up" said Serena moving Vincent, "5 more minutes mom" said Vincent in his sleep, "Mom! Wake up!" yelled Serena at Vincent's ear, "Ah! What what?" asked Vincent; "It's morning doofus" said Serena pointing at the window. "By the way what's your name?" asked Vincent; "My name is Serena" said Serena, "By the way, will you keep from your friends that I'm a vampire hunter" said Vincent standing up, "Sure, don't worry" said Serena seeing Vincent leave.

When Vincent arrived at the landing spot he saw that the pod was gone, "Shit, somebody must have stolen it, but who?" asked Vincent, Vincent sniffed the air, "Vampires…they took it" said Vincent flying out the area.

Serena was already at the movies with Darien; "Hey Darien, yesterday did you saw a boy with a black trench coat and black sunglasses?" asked Serena, "Yeah now that you mention it I remember seeing a boy walking trough the mall with the same description" said Darien, "Why do you ask?" "I thought you knew him, that's all" said Serena. At that moment Serena's communicator went off, she grabbed it and opened it, "What's wrong?" asked Serena to Amy, "There's a youma near where you are, were coming" said Amy signing off. "Darien I have to go to the bathroom, be right back" said Serena standing up, "I'll wait for ya" said Darien as Serena went to the 'bathroom'.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were already fighting the human shape youma, "Why we can't hit him!" said Mars, then Sailor Moon arrived "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, we can't hit him, he's to fast" said Venus, "I'm looking for the one they call 'The Daywalker', I have urgent news for him" said the demon dodging the attacks. "Who's 'The Daywalker'?" Asked Sailor Mercury, "The vampires say that it is a boy who hunts vampires, he's about 15 years of age" said the demon dodging one of Sailor Mars attacks, "If you see him tell him to meet me" said the demon disappearing.

Vincent had arrived at the local strip club, upon entering the people were shocked, "I want info on who's the vampire head honcho" said Vincent taking his two garlic filled bullet gun, "And who would you be little man" said a Vampire. "I want info on your head boss" said Vincent coldly, "Ah, you must mean, Dram, he's currently out of town" said the vampire closing in, "Thanks" said Vincent shooting the vampire after that Vincent left the strip club.

Serena left the battlefield and returned with doubt in mind, 'could Vincent be 'The Daywalker'?' Serena thought as she went home with Darien, "Is something bothering you Serena?" asked Darien; "No, no" lied Serena, 'I got to figure out Vincent before something happens' thought Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks Kitsune for your review.

The Revealer   
Proudly 

**Presents**

The Daywalker 

"Dram, I feel like I know him" said Vincent walking through the night, "Dram" said Vincent taking a turn, "Daywalker!" yelled a group of Vampires sucking the blood of a black headed girl, "Say your prayers undead scum" said Vincent taking out his katana, "bring it" said Vincent as the vampire began attacking Vincent, "Die!" yelled a vampire as Vincent killed him, "Who's next?" asked Vincent as the group ran away from Vincent.

Vincent rushed to the girl and checked her pulse, "She's barely alive, and she's turning into a vampire, I better give her the antidote" said Vincent scooping up the girl and running to his house.

Raye opened her eyes slowly and slowly began to rub her temples, "Ow, what happened?" she questioned herself, "You were bitten" said a voice, Raye looked at the entrance to the room she was in and there was a boy, "Who are you? And where am I?" Raye asked the stranger. "My name is Vincent and you're in my house" said Vincent walking to Raye, she rubbed her sore neck while he took a seat beside her.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is that I was heading home and that's all I remember" said Raye, "What I will tell you will shock you" Vincent sighed and continued "You were bitten by a vampire" said Vincent. "I was bitten? By a vampire?" asked Raye confused, "Yes, and vampires do exist, the only way to stop vampirism is to drink an antidote" said Vincent giving Raye a flask, "Is this the antidote?" "Yes, now drink it" said Vincent leaving the room. Raye opened the flask and drank the antidote and fell asleep, "Now to take her to her home" said Vincent entering the room and picking Raye and leaving his house.

When Raye opened her eyes she was in her room in her temple and it was day, "Must have been a nightmare" she said standing up and leaving her room, outside her room was Vincent watching Raye, "Its better this way" said Vincent disappearing.

The day for Serena was filled with question of Vincent, 'who is he really?' she asked herself mentally, "Dang, today's the carnival" said Serena hightailing it to the carnival

When Serena arrived at the carnival, her friends were already waiting for her, "How's it going" she said while taking a brief rest from her 5 mile run, "Were fine Serena, the carnival just started" said Ami, "Well lets go" said Serena running to the entrance.

Little did they know that the carnival was really a vampire's outpost for the week, Vincent knew this and he watched for any vampire in there, "Serena why did you come?" said Vincent watching from above, "Those vampires are going to pay" said Vincent donning his sunglasses.

"This place is fun" said Ami eating a piece of cotton candy, "Your right Ami, this place rocks" said Lita, "Hey what hour is it Raye?" asked Mina, "It is already 7 o'clock" said Raye, "We better get home or my parents will flip" said Serena, "Your right lets go" said Lita, When they got to the entrance/exit they saw that a lot of people were waiting for the gates to open.

"Why do you think that the gates are closed?" asked Serena, "I seriously don't know" said Ami, "Hey open up the gates!" yelled Lita, "I'm afraid I can not do that" said a voice behind them, they turned around and saw that in the carnival stage were a vast number of people. "We can not do that because my master will kill me" said the man snickering and showing his vampire fangs, 'he's a vampire' thought Serena, "Now my brethren, eat!" yelled the man as the people charged at the people at the gates.

Vincent didn't want someone to recognize him so he put on a black mask over his face, completely rendering Vincent in total darkness, "Vampires do not take a step forward!" he yelled from the sky, everyone looked up including the vampires and was awed by him flying, "It's the Daywalker, kill him" said the leader as some vampires took flight, "So someone been teaching you, well then" Vincent said as went into a stance and gave the vampires the 'bring it on' sign.

Vampire took charge and started to attack Vincent, he punched one in the gut, took out his katana and started to chop up the vampire's, after killing three vampire he sheathed his katana, "Now lets really get this party started!" he yelled and in a flash took out another vampire, "Brethren keep attacking!" the leader yelled as someone from behind stood from the shadows, "Is he the Daywalker?" the figure asked, the leader turned around, "Dram! I thought that you were looking for someone to kill him" he said, "Yes, and I did found someone" he said before he stepped into the light, "Here me Daywalker! I found someone strong enough to kill you before you meddle into more of our affairs!" Dram said, Vincent turned around, "Why Dram, that's what I do best" Vincent said.

"Well no more, you die now, step forward Brolly!" he said before a wall of shadow arose and began taking form into Brolly, "No! it can't be Gohan killed him" he said, "Yes I know, I just brought him back from the dead" Dram said before disappearing with the other vampire's, "Shit" he said before being punched ten feet into the ground by Brolly.

r&r

Thank you people

The Revealers


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own shit.**

The Revealers 

**Proudly **

**Presents**

The Daywalker 

Vincent got up from his crater and realized that his mask was off, "ah fuck it" he said before being punched again by Brolly, "Kakkarot!" yelled Brolly, "Oh yeah Kakkarot this! Masenko Ha!" he yelled as Brolly dodged it and threw a marathon of ki blasts directly at Vincent, "Fuck you!" Vincent yelled punching Brolly in the gut, "Oh Fuck" he said being punched by Brolly.

"Come on we have to do something" said Lita, "Yes, we **are** going to do something" said Serena, "Yeah finally action" said Lita, "But first lets look for a good spot to transf-" said Serena being cut off by Vincent crashing in front of them, "It's him" they all said at unison, Vincent got up and flew at Brolly at full speed and punched him, "Masenko Ha!" he yelled as the golden ki blast hit Brolly at point blank range creating smoke, Vincent waited as the smoke cleared to reveal nothing, Vincent turned around to meet a fist in his face.

Brolly kept punching Vincent like there was no tomorrow, 'got to do something or he will kill me, but how I'm weak, I can't do anything right' he thought as memories came to him, 'you can't do anything right, your worthless' said Tallack as he saw Gohan dead, Vegeta comatose and the rest of the z senshi dead.

'Freak!' said a bunch of boys and girls as Vincent ran away, 'come on brat' said Vegeta as he saw Vegeta beating the hell out of him, 'I can't do anything right' he thought as Brolly kept punching him to the ground.

"Come on kid you can do it!" said a bystander while rest of the people along the sailor senshi started to root for him.

The cheers came to Vincent's delicate saiyan ears, 'their rooting for me…I have to do this or they will be killed' he thought as images of everyone dead, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled as everyone including Brolly who took a step back cover their ears, Vincent got hit by thunder bolts, a blinding light engulfed Vincent.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Lita, "I don't know" everyone said at unison, the blinding light started to dim until they saw Vincent, he was different, turquoise eyes, Blonde hair, a gold aura radiating from him, and a cold glare he sent to Brolly which made him shiver, "Kakkarot?" he asked while taking a step back, "No I am not Kakkarot, Brolly" he said, Vincent flew directly at Brolly punching him at the gut and face and then he gave a roundhouse, Brolly ended in pain at the ground.

Vincent landed besides him, "Brolly answer me this, why do you hate Kakkarot?" he asked giving Brolly his hand, "W-Why do I…hate him…well when we were babies he cried a lot and I couldn't sleep, that I-is what probably drove me mad" Brolly said taking Vincent's hand, "Brolly I won't kill you, but you must promise me this, that you must overcome your pure hatred against Kakkarot in exchange that teach you in how to speak better and how to better live in this world, friend" said Vincent extending his hand, which Brolly gladly shook, "T-Thank you, friend" said Brolly as the two got out of their Super Saiyan forms.

"Brolly I will teach you but I must warn you that the one who revived you will probably try to kill us with every dirty trick in the book so I warn you to be inside at all time at night" said Vincent as he walked to Serena with Brolly, "Serena if you and your scouts want to know about who I really am, follow me" he said leaving the sailor senshi wide-eyed, Vincent walked to the civilians who witnessed the fight.

"People I want to warn you all to stay indoors after night, I am regretful to say that vampires do exist" he said walking to the closed gate, "Before you all leave I must say that you do not tell this to no one to what happened here" he said looking at the crowd who all nodded, "and Now for liberty!" he said turning around and punching the gate to the mountain, the people cheered and went to congratulate Vincent for his work well done, then after his little congratulation from every one they went about their business, Vincent, Brolly, and the scouts went to his house.

Before they entered the house Vincent stopped them, first of all stay quite I'm going to call someone" Vincent said taking out his communicator, "Bulma you in there" he said, **"Yes, Vincent what happened?" **asked Bulma in a worried tone, "We got a situation, Dram the leader of the vampire's here in this dimension knows about us, he can revive monsters like Cell or Majin Buu, I need Gohan, and two more house capsules" he said, **"Wait…WHAT! I'll bring him over there with the house capsules, Bulma out!"** she said as Vincent heard only after that static.

He turned, "Ok, Brolly grab her, her, and her" Vincent said, "Ok, Brolly here won't do anything we're just going to the mountains, You and you, come here" Vincent said as he grabbed Ami, Raye, and Serena, while Vincent grabbed Lita and Mina.

"What's your name?" Vincent asked, "My name is Lita, and she is Mina" said Lita, "Well glad to know the name of the owner of such beauty" he said while Lita blushed.

"Brolly is it?" said Amy, "Yes what do you want?" he asked politely, "I wanted to tell you our names, my name is Amy", "She is Raye, and she is Serena" she said pointing to both them, "Glad to know your names, Amy" he said while Amy blushed a little.

"Here we are" Vincent said as he let go of Lita and Mina who landed perfect like the others, "ok, we just have to wait a little more" he said taking a meditation stance.

Half an hour later

Vincent stood from his stance while Brolly did the same, "He's here" said Vincent as a interstellar pod like Vincent's landed in front of them, Gohan stepped out of the pod and greet Vincent and stopped, "Vincent, why is Brolly alive", "I turned him to the good side, don't worry I'm going to teach him to how to deal with his anger issue" said Vincent greeting Gohan, "its good to see you again man" he said while hugging Gohan.

"Who are the girls?" he whispered into Vincent's ear, "Don't worry" he said, "Brolly come here" he said, Brolly came and introduced himself, "Brolly, Gohan here is Kakkarot's son, as for your task to overpass your anger is to be friend with his son" he said hoping for the best, "Hello Gohan, I'm sorry for my past aggressions" he said extending his hand, "Don't worry, Brolly" he said gladly shaking Brolly's massive hand

r&r

Thank you

The Revealers


End file.
